Love You Till The Day I Die Viktuuri Mermaid AU
by Fandom0614
Summary: Viktor was a mermaid. Yuuri visited the beach every 1-4 years. Viktor fell in love with Yuuri. Yuuri fell for Viktor. Humans live half along as Mermaids, if that.


It was the perfect day for Katsuki Yuuri. The sun was about to start setting and the water had a lavender purple tint to it. It was beautiful. Yuuri was digging in the white sand trying to find a seashell. His pale pink tongue was sticking out, and his eyes were determined to find just one seashell.

But then, he felt something hard in the sand. He picked it up and looked closely at it. It was a crab! He held it pretty close to his face and apparently, Mr. Crab didn't like it. It pinched his nose. Yuuri started to cry and he tried to yank off the crab which only caused the crab to pinch harder.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" The seven-year-old whimpered as he tried to desperately to get the crab of his nose. Then, finally, he did and he threw the grab into the ocean. His butt hit the sand and he pulled into a ball. 'I was just trying to find seashells!' He thought with a whimper.

"Что не так?" A tall boy said as he appeared by where the sand and the ocean meet. He was lying in a position where it didn't show his waist and below. Katsuki walked over to the boy and was stunned. The boy was handsome, Yuuri concluded. The male had greyish colored hair with blue green eyes. His skin was pretty pale and he looked pretty long, by the way he was sitting he looked a good 3 or 4 inches taller than him.

"Oh! Hi, I didn't see you there. I am sorry, who are you?" Yuuri said with a tilt of his head as he blushed lightly.

"Я сожалею, я не могу тебя понять." The boy whispered sadly. Yuuri shrugged, not understanding the male either.

"What's your name sir? My name is Katsuki Yuuri! You can call me Yuuri!" Yuuri exclaimed with a smile.

"Viktor Nikiforov. Рад встретиться с вами, Юри!" The only part of that Yuuri understood was Viktor, that was his first name. Yuuri just shook it off and smiled.

"Do you want to be friends? I wanna be your friend! You look nice and you're really cool looking! I have a question though, why do you have pearls in your hair? I mean they look cool and all, but I am just wondering!" Yuuri rambled an adorable blush spread across his cheeks.

"Я хотел бы быть вашим другом! Мне очень жаль, но я не могу ответить на ваш второй вопрос." Viktor said glumly.

"Hey it's okay! But promise me this, we will always be friends! You seem really nice Viktor! How old are you? I am seven!" Yuuri said proudly as he held out seven fingers. Viktor nodded and began to write something in the sand. It was an English letter for the number elven. Viktor knew some English, he had meet mermaids that spoke the language, but he hasn't quite gotten used to learning Japanese. He understood Yuuri, but he couldn't speak in Japanese. Shame really.

"Oh, that's elven! Mom taught me a little English and I can count to 20 in English. You're not American, are you? You can't be, your words don't sound English. Sorry, if you are American, and I am sorry if I am annoying you." Yuuri said in a frantic. Viktor was about to speak again when Yuuri heard his name being called. He turned around and looked up and saw his mother calling him from the beach house which they had inherited from Yuuri's grandparents who had passed away.

"Coming mommy! Bye Viktor, see you next year!" Yuuri exclaimed turning around, but his new friend was gone. All he heard was a splash. Yuuri shrugged before running to the stairs that led to the beach house that was on top of the cliff that overlooked the beach. He finally got to the house and saw his mother and father. "What's wrong mommy?" Yuuri asked as he ran into his parent's arms.

"Phichit, broke his arm and he is demanding to see you. He really wants to see you and he keeps crying. Our original plan was to leave tomorrow, but do you mind if we leave tonight? I have got you already pack. We just need the okay from you." His mother exclaimed.

"Of course, I want to see Phichit! He is my best friend and he is awesome! I want to make sure he is okay!" Yuuri exclaimed. They nodded and all 4 of them got in. Yuuri's parents in the front and Yuuri and his sister in the back.

"Hey mom!" Yuuri exclaimed after a while.

"What?" His mother asked gently.

"I made a friend today and his name is Viktor! He is beautiful and he is older than me! Maybe 11 or 12, I didn't know you could have friends so much older than yourself! And he came out of the water." He said excitedly. What Yuuri didn't hear was his mom whispered something to Yuur's dad.

"Well than we know what talk to give him. Oh, and Yuuri that's amazing! Where is he now?" Yuuri's father, Toshyia asked his son thinking this 'Viktor' guy was an imaginary friend.

"He is in the ocean now, I think. He was gone when I turned back to him after mom called me. I think she most of scared him off." Yuuri said with a giggle. "He also spoke funny, I don't know if it was English, but it wasn't Japanese or Chinese." Yuuri said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I knew you would make friends! Some day we should meet him." Yuuri's mother Hiroko said with a smile. She thought she was just playing along with her son's imagination. She didn't know there was an actual Viktor swimming in the sea now.

"Hey mommy and daddy, I am tired. I am going to sleep!" Yuuri said as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the window.

"Goodnight Yuuri!" Chorused Hiroko and Toshyia.

Viktor was swimming in the ocean, his maroon tail that faded into a light pink was flowing behind him. He was a handsome creature and he knew that. He used it to his advantage many times before even though he was no older than 11. He went back to see his friend Christophe Giacometti who was flirting with some girls around the palace.

Did Viktor forget to tell you he was a prince? Oops.

"Chris leave the poor girls alone!" Viktor called as he swam to his blonde hair friend. Chris was a flirt and he was only 10. Viktor, Chris, and J.J. Leroy were the heart breakers of the sea. They were adorable and handsome.

"Hey Viktor, what's up? Didn't you go up to the surface?" Chris spoke as a girl walked away. He looked longingly after her.

"Yeah, I meet a boy name Katsuki Yuuri! He was adorable! His nose got pinched by a crab! A CRAB! I hadn't seen something as funny as that since Mila's seashells came off!" Viktor said with a laugh. Poor Chris, he had to listen to Viktor ramble on and on. Viktor had even heard the boy said he be back in a year! You see, Mermaids and humans don't tell the time the same way. A year for humans was about six months for mermaids.

But Yuuri didn't come back in a year. He started ice skating and his summers were crammed with training, training camps, or visiting relatives. It would be 4 (human) years until he came back.


End file.
